Decide
by Scorpion29
Summary: Do you remember when Vegeta had to make the important decision to fuse with Goku or not when they were fighting Majin Buu? Did you ever wonder what was going through his mind? This is my view on what was going through his mind. VegetaBulma


A short little thing I have been wanting to do since I first saw this episode...hope you all enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply

**Decide**

"Wake up! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about! Everyone's gone, even Bulma!" Kakarot yelled this at me and I felt something inside me die.

Bulma gone? That was impossible. Bulma held a light in her so bright that nothing could snub it out not even something as horrible as this creature. I knew Kakarot had no reason to lie to me; he had just as much at stake, his wife and his two children. If Bulma truly was gone that meant I had lost my chance to tell her how much I loved her, how beautiful her eyes were, how perfect she was.

"They've become a part of Buu! They're trapped inside of him!" Kakarot wasn't going to let me be. He wouldn't give me time to absorb that the only two things in the whole universe that had any meaning to me were gone. Bulma. You were the one worried about me not coming back; I knew I would come back. I never thought that you might not be there. You were the one who took me back to your planet so I would live. You were the one who had accepted me even though I had fought you tooth and nail the whole way.

"I just thought the least we could do is put our old differences aside. Just this once and really work together. We owe that to our teammates! Our families Vegeta! Our friends." He shut up and I knew he was thinking about all he had lost to. What happened to you? How did you die? Was it painful? Did he make you beg? _"You better come back! Do you hear me Vegeta? If you don't come back…I'll…I'll kill you!" _I brushed aside your worries telling you that I would be fine. I am fine, but what about you? You never think about yourself, not really. If I do survive it won't be for long, I won't be able to stay in this world without you. God, why?

"Look, you've always talked about our Saiyan race and how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time we accept we're starting a new race! One that can be just as strong, just as proud. But not if we're caught up so much in our own birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too!"

Trunks had been a part of that old race but he was dead as well. What new race was left? He was like his mother in so many ways even though he was still but an infant. He talked incessantly, it was more like gurgled and he was smart. He could already get out of his crib. If I could do it all over again I would spend more time with him, I would play with him, make him laugh. I would treat Bulma the way she should be, like a princess, my princess. I know I don't have any money but I would give her something else, my love. Why had I never told her I loved her? She deserved someone who would have told it to her every day. What did she see in me beside the fact that I was the father of her child? She could have easily refused to let me stay with her in the first place but she hadn't. I don't know why. Bulma loved this place, this was her home; she would have wanted it to keep on existing even without her.

"Kakarot, how do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?" I had to be sure that this would work. I had to make sure that I could save the one thing that Bulma would want saved. I would do this as my last gift to her.

"I don't know for sure but I know it's the best chance we have for saving the Earth." Kakarot was imploring me with his eyes, begging me to do this. I knew what I was going to do. It was the only thing I could do. For Bulma. For Trunks. As I began to say something the pink monstrosity decided to bust in.

"You two have talked long enough!" I had to tell Kakarot my choice.

"Here, give it to me!" I held out my hand and waited for him to give it to me.

"Ahh!" He squealed like a girl and I fought to not cringe.

"What are you waiting for, give it now!" I had to get the damn thing so we could fuse so I could do this for Bulma and my son.

"You bet!" Kakarot beamed and tossed the little earring to me, quickly I caught it and began trying to shove it through my earlobe. It hurt like hell, I don't know _why_ women pierce their ears.

"Here comes trouble!" Buu was winging towards us as I tried to force the piece of metal through my ear.

"Come on! You said right ear right?" I grunted as it broke through the top layers of skin on my earlobe.

"That's right Vegeta and one more thing, once we join our bodies we'll be stuck in that form forever." Kararot yelled at me and I nearly dropped the earring, now he tells me! It wasn't like it mattered anyway, after we were done I would just let him take the body over and cease to exist. I had no life without Bulma, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to give him hell.

"Oh! Imbecile! You tell me now? Don't you think that's important information?" I put more pressure on the earring and tried not to let it show how much it hurt.

"To the end of the Earth!" Buu was almost on us as I pushed the earring the rest of the way through.

"All right, it's on!" I called to Kakarot as I felt the strangest sensation course through my body. The fusion was beginning to take place.

"Great, thanks Vegeta." I was glad that I had done one good thing in my life.

* * *

See...short and sweet...NOW REVIEW! 


End file.
